


Bananas

by memer



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/pseuds/memer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise just really wants to know what bananas taste like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas

Haise didn’t know why, but he really loved bananas. Like, if he had to say what was the one thing he loved most in the world, he would answer bananas.

Bananas just… spoke to him, in a way nothing else had ever done before. He always had a bowl of them on his desk, and every night before bed, he would pray to the Banana God while facing the massive banana poster on his wall.

But one thing that had always bothered him was that he had no idea how bananas taste to humans. One time he tried to eat a banana, but it tasted disgustingly bitter, even though it was quite ripe. Once again, his ghoulish side was working against him.

So one day, on the weekend, Haise decided to ask Shirazu something.

Shirazu was lounging on the couch, reading some intense manga, when a voice interrupted him: “What do bananas taste like?”

Shirazu looked up to see Haise with a curious look on his face.

He thought the question was kind of ridiculous, but Sassan was a ghoul who was obsessed with bananas, so he must be dying to know. Besides, he couldn’t ignore a direct question from his superior, even if it was his day off.

“Ummm….” He struggled to find the right words. “Kind of sweet and tangy? When they’re riper, they’re sweeter…”

“Shirazu, I only know the taste of water, coffee, and human flesh, and I have no idea what ‘sweet’ even is,” Haise pointed out.

“FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Shirazu suddenly morphed into a screaming frog, and he became surrounded by red fog.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Fucking fic follow me on tumlr http://animesquid.tumblr.com/


End file.
